


Reset, Reset and Reset

by AikaAlonelove



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bunch of characters - Freeform, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I know, Just considered an idea so far, No Smut, Spoilers, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikaAlonelove/pseuds/AikaAlonelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Undertale X Rise of the Guardians Crossover)</p>
<p>Sans, after 1367 resets, had enough. The kid beat him once again in the genocide route. He became dust with the slash of the kiddo, which he found out to be Chara. It was the end for him, for this timeline. Everything would reset and replay again.</p>
<p>But it didn't. He awoke as Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The knife struck against his ribs, the ketchup within his jacket drips down, the kid had gotten him once again. "Welp. You got me again. How long are you going to this huh, kid?"

 

The skeleton didn't even bother looking at the kid's eyes, they just burned with red. "Sans, you know I'm NEVER going to be satisfied. It's so hard to kill you, might as well kill you again. And again." The kid traced the sharp end of the knife with their finger, drawing blood, dripping down.

 

"Shut up. I'm going to Grillbys, I'll kill you the next time I see you." Sans, the skeleton, limped past the kid, like he did for the 79th time. He was sick of the kid. Maybe he should try killing him on the spot. He looked up, only to see the smiling face of his dear brother, Papyrus.

 

"Papyrus, do you want anything?" Sans felt himself turn to dust. He could tell that the kid already left, ready to kill Asgore and that flower. He was tired. It's been the 1367th reset, how many more until the kid is satisfied? He closed his eye sockets, ready to feel the soft bed in his room, the place he finds himself at the start of every reset.

 

But he didn't.

 

He felt like he was being erupted from a cold lake. Water and ice surround him, it was way too cold. He felt his teeth chattering. He opened his eyes to a beautiful sight, the moon. Snowdin? How did he even get here? It was snowing, trees, but he never saw a place like this in Snowdin. He seems to be floating, floating up. The moon shined brightly in his face. He reached out to the moon,

 

Only to find a pale human arm. "W-What?" He grabbed his arm with his other arm, shaking in realization. Was he a human? No this was definitely not human. It's too pale to be a human. He looked around and realized this was definitely not Snowdin, was this the surface? He was brought down to the frozen lake beneath. Why was he here on a frozen lake? What was happening?

 

All these questions ring in his head. He walked slowly and as he did, he took in the sight of his outfit. A brown cloth? Some pants, he wasn't into this fashion. He looked back at the frozen lake, he felt like there was some weird connection with it, only to find a weird looking stick laying on top of the snow surrounding the lake. It was like a form of a question mark, the dot was like a stick. It was interesting to say the least.

 

"Huh" This was definitely not his voice either. This was a completely different person. He sounded happy? Like a kid? But he seemed to be a young adult? He doesn't really understand the human anatomy.

 

He approached the stick, curiously, he grabbed the stick and instantly, he felt an out-of-control energy bursting from the stick. "What the fuc-" Just as it occurred, it stopped. "Huh, I don't think humans can do this." Frost was covering the stick. Frost? Winter frost? Ice? What was happening? He swung the stick, realizing that it summoned frost everywhere.

 

He felt like he had fun, something he hadn't had in a while. He ran around in fascination. This was amazing! But why was he here? This never happened. Definitely not in any of the resets. Just saying the word resets gave him a chill, which was funny because he was in a cold area and with that word, he realized that he could feel. 

 

Just as he was hoping for some answers to his question, a voice spoke to him. The moon or should I say, Manny, the Man in the Moon. The moon, the first thing he saw out of the underground.

 

**'Child, you are Jack Frost, a winter sprit, you control winter and wind, making children have fun.'**

 

Just as he was about to ask more, a familiar voice immediately replaced the other voice

 

**'Sans! I know that's you, Chara did something to the system and somehow this happened. Just go with the flow, if you mess something up, Chara is going to shut down this world and go to another one! I'm doing my best to take control over Chara, please be safe.'**

 

Frisk.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes to village, realizes no one believes him.  
> Memories of Sans.  
> Fast forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah damn, yall really like this story. Glad to know that. I kinda messed up the chapter, It sucks compared to the previous one. Bear with me, I'm not a great writer, but I got good ideas, I guess. I know, there wasn't much, even less words, I'm trying okay? I have never written for RotG you know, please bear with me.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. At least he had a hang of what's happening. How would he go with the flow? He heard of this story once. Jack Frost was alone for 300 years. He wracked his brain for the rest of the story to no avail. 

 

How could he handle 300 years alone? It was terrifying to say the least. He has to talk to someone. He flew up, controlling the wind with ease, kinda feels like his old power. He held tightly on his stick, flying around to look for people.

 

Soon enough, he took sight of a village. It was a very energetic one to say the least. He landed slowly and softly nearby, prepared to ask any of the humans anything. According to his knowledge, he was a spirit, how could humans see him? He walked up to a lady and began to talk, "Miss, do you mind if-"

 

The lady walked right through him. What? The cat got his tongue. He stood there, it hurt. His hope melting like ice. He stepped back in shock. "Holy shit...." His eyes wide, there was this painful feeling in his chest. He felt...lonely? He chuckled bitterly, this was the same expression he had, when everyone ~~died~~ went on a trip in the underground. 

 

He thought he could stop the kid, but, heh, let's not go to that. He stepped back, he had no determination, he knew no one would see him. He was like a ghost. A ghost no one saw. A ghost no one believed in.

 

He stepped back, away from the village, he needed to escape. The longer he was there, his chest felt like it was being crushed. He rushed away from the village, tripping in process and flew away, never to be found.

 

* * *

 

_"bro wait, let me ketchup with you." He spoke, trying to catch up with the tall skeleton, with the name Papyrus. Funny, they were named after a font._

 

_"SANS MY GOD, STOP WITH THE PUNS! YOU AREN'T PUNNY!" The taller skeleton screamed in frustration, only to realize he used a pun._

 

_"oh my god bro, i'm so proud." He snickered, he was glad he influenced his brother, sometimes he needed to the chill. Snowdin was too cold anyway. "BY THE WAY, SANS! I WILL MEET WITH THE HUMAN! Papyrus spoke with enthusiasm. The human?_

 

_NO! "SANS?" Papyrus looked at him, waiting for an answer. That human, they aren't a human. It's a monster. Dust covered hands? High LV? Red eyes? Knife in hand? No. That....thing isn't friendly._

 

_"Sans?" Papyrus softly said, placing his bone hand on his bone shoulder. "huh bro, go for it. i'll wait in the house." He answered, his words saying the opposite of his thoughts. He waved his last goodbye to his brother, knowing what was going to happen next._

 

_He teleported out of sight and stalked his brother. The thing was approaching Papyrus, cutting off his speech. Sans wanted to hard to shout in vain, but he couldn't do anything. Everything would reset. Everything would occur again. He would suffer again. When he didn't follow the script, he jumped in front of Papyrus, taking the hit for him. He hated the expression on his brother's face. He didn't want him to experience the pain he, himself is suffering with._

 

_He watched with his own eyes, the death of his brother. The thing slashed at him with no mercy, even go as far as to stomping on his head. As the thing was leaving, it looked in his direction, surprised, he scrambled away from their sight. He was entirely pissed at the look of its face, it or should I say Chara was mocking him._

 

_Soon enough, when Chara was out of sight, he rushed to his brother. He held the dust and scarf of his brother. Droplets were forming on the scarf and he realized he was crying. Crying in vain for his brother. How many times has he seen it? Maybe 59 times, he had lost count. Sometimes the thing was nice, sometimes it wasn't._

_It was just a nightmare all over._

 

* * *

 

He woke up crying. He held his chest, it was beating, his mind was fuzzy. "Papyrus..." Memories of his past, has been haunting him in his dreams. He ended every single day like this and woke up like this. It was just...horrible. Sometimes he had other dreams of their fight, sometimes Chara invades some of his happy dreams. It was difficult, that's why Sans avoid trying to sleep.

 

He stood up, wobbling for a bit before leaving the area to find some kids to play snow with. To maybe clear up his mind. Soon enough, He found some kids. And the fun had started. Throwing snowballs in their face was fun but making a fun roller coaster for Jaime was the one that cheered him up.

And before he knew it, 3000 years had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of thinking that Jack Frost was somewhat like Sans, so I decided to do a crossover with the two. I hope yall enjoy, I'm not the best writer ya know. This is kind of a prologue, an idea so far, so bear with this short introduction.


End file.
